


Weasleys Do Burglary

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Brothers, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Gen, Mild Language, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Why brothers shouldn't rake around in their little sister's bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Uploading old fics lurking in my computer. Written very, very fast and probably full of mistakes galore. A very quick birthday ficlet for Sidura from a prompt she gave.

"I'm sure she stashes it under here," Ron said, his voice muffled by the blankets of Ginny's bed draped around his ears as he peered underneath. "Just need to shift these things out of the way."

George grinned at Fred. "Our darling little sister..."

"...should know better than hide her chocolate from us," Fred finished, sharing his brother's glee.

"C'mon, Ron, we're starving to death."

"And the little cherub will be back soon. Wouldn't want her to find us."

"Give us a minute," Ron's head popped up, a piled of tattered magazines in his hand which he dumped on top of Ginny's bed. "She's got all this rubbish under here. You two could always help, you know."

"We're supervising, aren't we, Fred?"

"Supervising, my arse." Ron scowled at them.

"No, not your arse: your burglary skills. You're in training." Fred walked over to the bed and picked up one of the magazines. Little Quidditch players swooped across the front cover. "But I have to say that your skills are sadly lacking when all you can comes up with is ancient copies of _Quidditch Daily_."

"S'not _Quidditch Daily_ ," Ron retorted, reading the title. "It's _Quidditch Brooms_." He frowned. "Not 'eard of that one before."

Fred turned the magazine over and flicked through the pages, letting out a, "Bloody hell," and dropping the magazine to the floor. "That's…That's…"

"That's what?" George walked past him and bent to pick up the magazine that had fallen open at the centre spread. He stumbled back, thudding into Fred and gasped, "Sweet Merlin's balls."

"Don't say _that_ ," Fred said, horrified. "That," he pointed at the pages, "is bad enough, without you bringing Merlin into it."

Ron stared at his brothers. "What are you two on about?" The bed creaked as he pushed himself to his feet.

Fred was pale, his gaze transfixed on the magazine. "Don't come around here, Ron. Just don't."

"Yeah, like I'm going to fall for that one." Ron walked around the bed and followed his brothers' eyes to the figure sprawled across the centre pages, whose fingers were massaging oil very slowly along the handle of the Nimbus 2000 resting on his stomach, the brush of the broom barely covering his dignity.

"Pick it up, Ron, and put it back where you found it," George said slowly.

"I'm not touching it."

"Yes you are, little brother, or else we'll tell Ginny you found it."

Ron glared at the twins. "You wouldn't..." The words faltered as they both looked back at him with matching devious smiles. "I hate you."

"But we love you, ickle Ronniekins," they chorused.

Watching through a crack in the door, Ginny grinned as Ron returned the magazines to their place under the bed. It had worked; Hermione was a genius. The chocolate was well hidden in a box in the wardrobe, and if the boys had thought _Quidditch Brooms_ was bad, they were in for a shock if they opened that.

_Through the Hoops_ was so much better.


End file.
